


Nerf fight

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Nerf Gun Fights, The boys are afraid of natasha, she will fuck your shit up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony dives behind the couch, narrowly missing the dart that whizzes by. Clint had bet him that he couldn't beat him in a nerf gun fight, and Tony's never been one to back down from a fight, so now they're locked in battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerf fight

Tony dives behind the couch, narrowly missing the dart that whizzes by. Clint had bet Tony that he couldn't beat him in a nerf gun fight, and Tony's never been one to back down from a fight, so now they're locked in battle.

"Give it up Tony, you're never going to beat me" Clint calls, from wherever he's perched.

Tony looks around the room, trying to decide on a strategy. If he can make it through the door and out of the living room, then he can try to make his way through the tower and find a more defendable room to regroup. He'll have to be careful of the vents of course, what with Clint's constant lurking in them, but Tony still knows the layout of the building better than anyone else. Tony cautiously peers over the back of the couch, to see Barton inching his way towards the left side of it, gun in hand. Tony waits until he has an opening, and then makes a run for the doorway. A dart hits the door frame next to him, and inch away from where his head just was. Tony fires back behind himself as he runs down the hallway. He almost runs into Steve, but he stops and pulls Steve so he's in between Tony and Clint.

"Tony, what-" Steve's cut off by a barrage of foam darts hitting him in the chest.

"Sorry Cap!" Tony calls out, still taking off down the hallway. He turns a corner, out of sight.

Steve turns to Clint. "What's going on here?"

"I bet Tony he couldn't beat me in a nerf fight. First person to hit the other with a dart wins" Clint kneels down to pick up his nerf darts, reloads, and then takes off after Tony.

~

Clint creeps down the hallway. He's really regretting them not having any rules about how much of the tower they could go through. He's been looking for Tony for about fifteen minutes now. Clint ducks his head into Bruce's lab, to see the man sitting at his desk.

"Hey. Have you seen Tony?" Clint asks.

"Sorry. I'm sworn to secrecy. Although I feel obligated to tell you that when he ran by, he had more than one nerf gun" Bruce tells him.

Clint swears. He should have known Tony would have more stashed around. Clint keeps going, and comes upon the kitchen. He can see the light on, so he slowly creeps towards the doorway. He starts firing in through the kitchen doorway, at the same time Tony starts firing as well. They look at each other, and then their blood runs cold. Natasha is standing at the counter, mug of coffee in hand. Covered in nerf darts, including one floating in her mug, and she looks _pissed_.

"Shit" Clint whispers. Together they both book it out of the kitchen.

~

They're both hiding in a storage closet, listening for any sounds coming from outside.

"How about we call a truce?" Tony whispers.

"Deal."


End file.
